Just ask
by elderscrolls master
Summary: My take on a good Willow and Xander story


Note to the readers

Hey what's up everybody, before you all get started reading I wanted to tell you I've been watching Buffy the vampire slayer and I thought that Willow and Xander would make such a good couple. But when I go to and other sites and to my disappointment I find that there is no good story about them .(that's going to earn me some hate mail)But its true the best one I read was the one where Xander goes with Willow to England . Sorry but its true , there are dozens of fanfics for so many different pairing in every story harry potter ,Simpsons, duck dynasty some really weird ones and yet no good ones on a pair that is very likely to happen.

So this me puting my fanfic out there for those like me to read.

DISCLAMER

I do not own Buffy the vampire slayer or any of its characters.

Sets in Second season

Willow was currently in her room listening to sad romance music. She was thinking to herself how unfair life was.

"Why doesn't he notice me?" she thought Xander always went after every other girl except her."He even went after a mummy for Christ sake!"

Life was just so unfair must girls would have gotten over him but every time they were alone she secretly hope he pull her into his arms and kiss her . Instead he was always after Buffy even after she shot him down last year. He always was so defensive of her around Angle.

Thinking about Xander always made her depressed so she tried to keep busy but unforturely for her it was the weekend and she had already don all her school work even the extra credit stuff.

Just then the door bell rang, Willow turn off the music and went downstairs to answer the door. When she opens the door she sees its no other then Sunnydale's own personal slayer Buffy.

"Hey Buffy what do you want? "She said sadly, "Willow what's wrong? You sound terrible "Buffy said coming inside the house.

"It's nothing! Nothing at all" she said quickly. "Is it about a boy?' Buffy asked moving them towards the couch.

"Yes" Willow admitted. "Is it about Xander?" Buffy asked.

"It's just he never notices me and keep going after every girl except me "Willow said

"Willow you should know by now that men are completely clueless when it comes to the opposite sex. If you want to go out with Xander you have to go in there and stake you claim. No slayer pun intended. Tell him how you feel" Buffy told her.

"But what if he doesn't feel the same way about me, He sure doesn't act like it." Willow said worriedly.

Buffy shrugged her shoulders and said "You never know and if you don't you just feel worse and worse "

"Now let's forget about boys and hang out and watch some Tv, Giles gave me the day off after I beat him badly in sparing."

And so for the rest of the day they spent watching weird TV shows.

That night after Buffy left Willow kept thinking about her advice and wondered if she was right, then she thought " hey what have I got to lose?"

The next day she woke up at 9:00 am. She got dress in her normal Willow fashion.

"Mom I'm going over to Xander's house, be back around seven k?"Willow told her mom.

"Okay dear be safe" said her Mom

Ten minutes later Xander heard his door bell ring. "How could that be?"Said Xander.

He opened his front door to see none other than his best friend Willow.

"Hey Willow what do I owe this pleasure ?" said Xander "Can we talk a minute?" she asked nervously.

"Sure Willow, Why not?'Xander said and stepped out on to the porch. "So why you are so nerves Will?" Xander asked.

"I… I wanted to tell you … I wanted to tell you that I have liked you for a really long time and wanted to know if we could go out to night on a date with kissing a stuff?" Willow blurted out.

Xander chuckled and said "your joking right?" Then looked at her and said "your not joking, wow I wish I knew this earlier ""I thought you didn't like me, you did break up with me when we were five "

"I was five!" Willow Said "And what are you talking about you said you wish you know that earlier?"Willow said angrily

"WOW calm down Willow." Xander said trying to calm her down."I meant that I have always liked you but since we dated then broke up I thought you weren't into me and just wanted to be friends!" Xander explained quickly as Willow look ready to beat him to death.

"You me all this time I've had a crush on you wondering why you don't ask me out when we could have been dating!" Willow stated with a angry gaze.

She then looked Xander dead in the eye and said" you, me, The Bronze pick me up at six." She turned around and left leaving Xander slightly scared.

A little later

As soon as Willow got home she got on the phone and called Buffy. She could barely contain her excitement as she heard Buffy's voice ask "Buffy her who is this?"

"Its me Willow" she replied "I talked with Xander like you said. " "Well dish girl." Buffy said eager to her how it went.

"Turns out he likes me to but thought I wasn't interested Willow said happily.

"See I told you , that makes me a Slayer and match maker, what a catch "Buffy replied

"We have a date tonight at six we going to the Bronze." Willow said.

"So what are you going to wear?"Buffy asked.

"No maybe some jeans and that yellow blouse "Willow said uncertain.

"Oh no you don't , I'm coming over I'm not letting you blow this by wearing something stupid" Buffy said and hung up.

Five minutes later she heard the doorbell ring. Willow opened the door and Buffy came in and said "Alright Will I got a couple hours to get you ready for your date, don't worry when I'm done Xander won't be able to keep his eyes off you."

After 8 and a half hours Willow was ready, she had just finished brushing her hair. She was wearing a black cocktail dress she borrowed from Buffy that showed her legs off as well as a modest amount of cleavage.

"You sure about this? It's not too late for me to switch into the blouse and jeans."

"Willow do you want Xander to think best friend or sexy girlfriend?" Buffy asked.

Willow said "Sexy girlfriend of course but what if-""Willow trust me you'll be fine" Buffy said.

Ding Dong!

"That must be Xander are you ready Willow?" Buffy asked "No this was a bad idea , I'll hide here you tell him I'm sick or something " Willow said trying to hide in her closet. She was grabbed by Buffy "Willow you can do this aren't you tired of being ignored?' Buffy asked

"Yes "Willow said. Buffy pointed to the door and Said then go out there and get your man!"

"Alright I'll do it" Willow said determined.

Willow opened the door to see Xander there with flowers wearing jeans and a blue button up checkered shirt.

"Wow , nobody told me I was going on a date with a super model " Xander said jokingly .

"You two crazy kids have fun " Buffy said "And Xander you better use protection with my sweet darling Willow" Buffy said to their embarrassment.

Ten minutes later they were at the Bronze. Xander felt pretty proud of himself he had finally had his chilled hood crush on his arms for a real date , hopefully he won't mess in up . After getting something to eat they headed to the dance floor.

Thankfully the song wasn't fast so she was able to talk to Xander. "So here we are here at last "Willow said . "Do you not want to be here? "Xander said fearful thinking he already screwed up.

"No I just can't believe this is finally happing, I almost gave up hope" she said.

"Well I promise we'll start making up for lost time" Xander said pulling Willow into his arms.

Willow felt so happy right now nothing could possibly be better she thought. After the song was over Xander went to get them soothing to drink he was thoughtful that way.

Soon after he left a short guy with rusty hair came up to her and said "Hey my names Oz , I've seen you a couple of time here and around town and was wondering if you wanted to dance?'

"No thank I'm here with some one " Willow replied

"I don't think he'd mind one dance "Oz persisted

Willow was really wishing Xander would show up and scare off this guy and to her surprise he did.

"Hey Willow here you go diet Cola" Xander said handing her to her. He looked at Oz and said" what do you want?"

"I was just asking the young lady to dance" said Oz

"And I said No" replied Willow annoyed .

"Look Baby Its just one dance, trust me I'm the best guy here "Oz said moving closer to Willow.

"Look just leave me alone with my date ok"Willow said no liking him at all.

"Your date doesn't seem to mind he-"Oz was cut off by Xander who stepped in front of Willow.

"She said no now leave before I kick your ass!"Xander said protectively.

Oz looked like he was going to fight but at the last moment backed down. He walked of mumbling stupid slut.

Xander said "Jerk" Willow said "My hero "while pretending to be a damsel in distress .

Xander walked up in front of Willow and wrapped his arms around here and said "I will always protect you Willow". "I know you will Xander" she replied.

The rest of the date went really well as they talked about their crush moments on each other.

"So I was sad that you showed no interest in going to the exchange ball so I ended up asking Inca" Xander explained

"I wished I had know that then…" said Willow

Willow the looked at her watch and said o my god it really late I need to get home my mom's going to be so worried

Meanwhile at Willow's house, Willow's mom was currently passed out she had a long day and had to take some sleep medication to get to bed . A girl could have been screaming bloody murder in her ear and she would have still been asleep.

Xander decided to walk Willow home as they got to the porch Xander asked if he could come in so he could apologies to her mom for keeping Willow out so late.

As they crept into the house they discovered no sign of her they decided to check upstairs and found her passed out in bed. Quietly closing the door they walked to Willow room when Willow said "wait boys aren't allowed in my room' she said.

"Well good thing I'm not a boy, I'm your Man!" Xander said stepping into her room and kissing her.

!1Warning Lemon!

As Xander kissed her she felt the world melt away as all that matter was that she keep kissing him back.

Soon Willow and Xander were on her bed making out as popular people called it, then Willow rolled them over so she was on top now . They continued kissing as willow removed Xander's shirt.

"You're wearing to much clothes" Willow said lustfully."So are you" he replied.

"then undress me" Willow said and Xander did just that he pulled the dress over her head to come face to face with Willow's bare b cup breasts . "Suck on the Xander" almost moaned as she started grinding her wet panties against his boxers.

"With pleasure Willow and started doing just that as he took the nipple in his mouth and began to suckle. Earning a moan from Willow. After two minutes she stopped and started taking of his boxers to allow his 7inch hard dick to pop out.

"Now that looks tasty" said Willow as she licked the head causing a moan from Xander. Willow decided to then put the whole throbbing member in her mouth. Causing her to gag a little bit.

Willow are you alright?" Xander asked concerned "I can't fit in all in my mouth but I now wear were it will fit" Willow said taking off her panties.

"Willow are you sure?" Xander asked not wanting to pressure her. "Yes I want you inside of me Xander right know" Willow said as Xander penetrated her Xander moan as he thought this was what heaven must fell like.

A little blood trickled out after he did "You just made me a women "Willow said "You've just made me a man" Xander replied.

"Go slowly" she said as Xander pulled almost out and slowly pushed back in. Only for that plan to go write out the window as Willow dammed he start going faster.

"Oh my god, Harder fuck me harder Xander!" Willow moaned Xander began thrusting in and out of her tight cunt faster and faster. Her breast bounced as he fucked her as fast a he could.

Xander couldn't take much more of this" Willow I'm close" he told her in between moans. "Me to Xander" she said at the top of her lungs. Then she told him "Xander if you want to finish inside I don't mind " oh god this felt good she was sure the neighbors could hear them but she didn't care.

All she want was to feel his warm seed inside her. Another minute and she felt as she screamed as he felt he thrust one more time before she felt a warmth going deep inside her.

Xander made his final thrust as he came inside Willow's pussy. He felt Willow collapse on top of him with him still inside her. He felt really tired as he had just enough strength to pull the cover over them.

Next morning

Willow always hated that she was a morning person but today she was glad that she was she woke up to realize that her mom could come in at any time.

As she got up out of bed she felt a sliding sensation as Xander dick came out. She went and closed the door and locked it . as she crawled back in bed she saw Xander was awake . She was Shocked by the next thing he said .

"Willow will you marry me?" Xander asked He was even more surprised with the answer.

"Yes, after were out of high school" Willow replied .

The End

That my good readers is how I think a good romance story should go good night.


End file.
